Evie Holloway
|age = 22 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Agatha (great-aunt) Nicholas Holloway (brother) |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Archivist |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Evelyn "Evie" Holloway is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Archivist of the Concordian Flying Squad. Profile 22 years of age, Evie has blond hair tied with a blue bow and light brown eyes under a large pair of glasses. She wears a brown vest over a white collared, long-sleeved shirt, as well as a blue cravat. She often carries around books. Evie is known to be naive to the dangers of the world, but she is always eager to help. She is smart, enjoying reading and writing poetry, yet she is scatterbrained. She is a voracious learner. It is known that she took stenography classes in college. She is known to write for the Pistols and Petticoats serial fiction publication. Furthermore, she is friends with Melvil Dewey, the man who devised the library classification system bearing his name. Notable events of Criminal Case Blood Bath After arresting Vinnie Costa's killer, the team got into a firefight with Vittorio Capecchi. Once the first one was done, Evie approached them with a bullet in her chest. While Maddie took her inside, Diego and the player went to Dick to see if he could help her. After grabbing an anaesthetic for her, Dick reported that the bullet was removed and did not hit any vital organs. Katherine Woolf even showed up to check on Evie, and once Dick said she would be fine they all went to check on her. She had just woken up, and was feeling odd due to the high sensation of morphine she was given to subdue her pain. She was especially glad to see Katherine there, saying she had a feeling of butterflies in her stomach when she was around, though Katherine claimed it was just the morphine. Analyses As the Archivist of the Concordian Flying Squad, Evie has the responsibility of analyzing physical objects and/or clues that require research from the city archives, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Evie performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Open Cryptex (09:00:00) Case #2: Slash and Burn *Code (09:00:00) *Set of Numbers (09:00:00) Case #3: In the Line of Fire *Numbers (12:00:00) *Postal Order (09:00:00) *Numbers (06:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Numbers on Note (03:00:00) *Immigration Number (06:00:00) Case #5: Shear Murder *Written Message (03:00:00) *Message Numbers (09:00:00) *Mugshot Photo (06:00:00) Case #6: In the Name of the Father *Flyer (12:00:00) *Message (09:00:00) *Trefusis' Checkbook (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #7: Let Me Down Gently *Newspaper Clipping (09:00:00) *Invitation (06:00:00) Case #8: The Talking Dead *Set of Numbers (03:00:00) *Handwriting (09:00:00) Case #9: Sweet Revenge *Medicine Bottle (12:00:00) *Newspaper Clipping (06:00:00) *Cryptic Notes (06:00:00) Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake *Poem on Napkin (09:00:00) *Cyanide Label (09:00:00) *Alastor's Letters (09:00:00) Case #11: That Sinking Feeling *Threatening Message (12:00:00) *Gift Card Numbers (09:00:00) *Pin Symbol (09:00:00) *Handwritten Message (09:00:00) Case #12: Behind the Mask *Numbers and Figures (12:00:00) *Victim's Letter (06:00:00) *Numbers (06:00:00) Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling *Serial Number (12:00:00) *Blueprint (06:00:00) Case #14: Checkmate *Set of Numbers (09:00:00) Case #15: Out of Steam *Strange Drawing (12:00:00) *Cameo Pendant (12:00:00) *Leaflet (09:00:00) *Obituary (06:00:00) Case #16: Monkey Business *Ticket Stub (12:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Journal (09:00:00) Case #18: The Higher You Rise *Bloody Coin (03:00:00) *Scrapbook (12:00:00) *Bank Checks (09:00:00) Case #19: Sinners and Saints *Legal Documents (12:00:00) *Patient's Reference (09:00:00) *Smudged Fingerprints (09:00:00) *Notebook (06:00:00) Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut *Numbers (12:00:00) *Drawing of the Victim (09:00:00) *Gaelic Text (06:00:00) Case #21: Blue Blazes *Threat (12:00:00) *Coded Message (12:00:00) *Newspaper Article (09:00:00) Case #22: Overkill *Numbers (12:00:00) Case #23: Death is a Cabaret *Transaction Number (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #24: Slayer's End *Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Pair of Bracelets (09:00:00) *Message (09:00:00) Case #25: Death Without Parole *Painted Message (03:00:00) *Damaged Article (12:00:00) *Telegram (12:00:00) Case #26: Giving up the Ghost *Smudged Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Atlas (09:00:00) Case #27: Little Murder on the Prairie *Account Number (12:00:00) *Map Markings (06:00:00) Case #28: 3:10 to Death *Statue (12:00:00) *Set of Numbers (09:00:00) *Document (06:00:00) Case #30: How the East Was Won *Writings (06:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Evie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 2-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Case appearances Gallery Reveal EvieHollowayDesc.png Screenshots Evie_-_Case_172-4.png|Happy Evie_-_Case_172-6.png|Confident Evie-Case176-4.png|Determined Evie_-_Case_172-1.png|Nervous Evie-Case174-2.png|Grinning 1 Evie-Case174-4.png|Grinning 2 Evie_-_Case_178-3.png|Grinning 3 Evie-Case180-8.png|Grinning 4 Evie-Case180-4.png|Fantasizing 1 Evie_-_Case_186-1.png|Fantasizing 2 Evie_-_Case_189-3.png|Daydreaming Evie-Case173-6.png|Unsure 1 Evie-Case174-1.png|Unsure 2 Evie_-_Case_190-1.png|Embarrassed 1 EHollowayEmbaressed3MOTP.png|Embarrassed 2 EHollowayEmbarrasedMOTP.png|Blushing 1 Evie_-_Case_186-4.png|Blushing 2 Evie_-_Case_178-1.png|Thinking 1 Evie_-_Case_178-2.png|Thinking 2 EHollowayC10-1.png|Stumped 1 Evie-Case180-9.png|Stumped 2 Evie-Case183-1.png|Stumped 3 EHollowayStumped4MOTP.png|Stumped 4 Evie-Case183-4.png|Angry 1 Evie-Case183-6.png|Angry 2 Evie-Case183-5.png|Infuriated Evie-Case175-4.png|Sweating 1 Evie-Case176-1.png|Sweating 2 Evie-Case182-2.png|Sweating 3 Evie_-_Case_172-2.png|Indicating Evie-Case175-2.png|Compassionate Evie-Case175-3.png|Sad 1 Evie-Case176-3.png|Sad 2 Evie-Case182-1.png|Hopeless Evie_-_Case_172-7.png|Shocked 1 Evie_-_Case_172-8.png|Shocked 2 Evie-Case176-2.png|Disgusted Evie_-_Case_172-9.png|Worried Evie-Case175-5.png|Winking Evie-Case177-3.png|Clueless 1 Evie-Case179-1.png|Clueless 2 EHollowayC28-1.png|Clueless 3 Evie-Case180-1.png|Clueless 4 Evie-Case173-1.png|Adjusting her glasses. Evie-Case173-4.png|Ditto. SleepyHolloMOTP.png|Sleeping AwakeHolloMOTP.png|Woken YawningHollo.png|Yawning EHollowayC29-9.png|Shot EHollowayC29-1.png|Wounded 1 EHollowayC29-2.png|Wounded 2 EHollowayC29-3.png|Wounded 3 EHollowayC29-4.png|Wounded 4 EHollowayC29-6.png|Wounded 5 Evie_-_Case_172-5.png|Biting her pencil. Evie-Case174-3.png|Ditto. Evie_-_Case_172-3.png|Carrying a pile of books. Evie-Case175-1.png|Ditto. Evie_-_Case_189-1.png|Holding a bloody coin. Evie-Case177-1.png|Holding a bunch of documents. Evie-Case177-2.png|Ditto. Evie-Case180-6.png|Eating a piece of chocolate. Evie-Case177-4.png|Reading a book. Evie-Case177-5.png|Holding a book, infuriated. Evie-Case177-6.png|Covering her face with a book. Evie-Case180-5.png|Ditto. Evie_-_Case_186-2.png|Holding a notebook gift. Evie_-_Case_189-2.png|Polishing a coin. Evie_-_Case_186-3.png|Covering her face with a notebook gift. Evie-Case183-2.png|Reading George Buchanan's letter. Evie-Case183-3.png|Ditto. EvieAndNicholas1.png|Evie and her brother Nicholas. EvieAndNicholas2.png|Ditto. EvieAndNicholasHolloway3.png|Ditto. EvieAndNicholas4.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego1.png|Evie and Diego. EvieAndDiego2.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego3.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego4.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego5.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego6.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego7.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego8.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego9.png|Ditto. EvieDiegoDWP1.png|Ditto. EvieDiegoDWP2.png|Ditto. EvieLab.png|Evie's lab render. EvieTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Evie-Hint.png|The player may choose Evie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional stills 2017InternationalWomenDay.jpg|International Women's Day 2017! Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-Suspects